The Reverse 'Verse (RLS Promoter)
The Reverse Universe Promotions Ltd. ''(often shortened to "The Reverse Universe", "The Reverse 'Verse", or occasionally "The ReVerse") ''is the promoter and governing body1 for PRIZE Wrestling League, Japan MIGHTY! Wrestling and Wrestling upLOUD!, founding the former and taking the latter two under their scope following their part in the exodus of promotions from the RLSverse. It also has an agreement in place with Exhibition Wrestling. Like the RLSverse, the ReVerse was founded by Mikey Ace and named for his Reverse Leg Sweep maneuver.2 History: Founded in July 2018, The ReVerse was founded to serve as the promotor and governing body for Mikey Ace's new promotion, PRIZE Wrestling League. Ace had left both previous promotion UNION Wrestling and governing body the RLSverse on bad terms, and needed a new entity to help control PRIZE at an executive level. Former wrestlers, and esteemed trainers, Ed West and Simon Lowe joined the board in late July. The ReVerse also confirmed that Japanese promotion Japan MIGHTY! Wrestling and Dutch-based British promotion Wresting upLOUD! would be coming under their scope, with Exhibition Wrestling also trialling an agreement. The Code, or "Redefining Wrestling": The ReVerse, unlike it's predecessor, is aiming to keep it's wrestling promotions within it's own shared universe, and aims to separate it further from the mainstream of professional wrestling with it's "Code", which they announced with the release of a manifesto called "Redefining Wrestling".3 The major points include: * A non-traditional alignment system comprised of Blue Eyes, Blackguards, Proteans and Neuts. * A contained social media presence for individuals dedicated to kayfabe. * A system for championships separating, where possible, their booking by certain styles or classes.4 Membership: Membership to The ReVerse has so far been granted on the terms of ownership (in PRIZE's case), full agreement (in the cases of upLOUD! and JMW) and a flexible agreement (in the case of EW). Promotions: Personnel: Trivia: * The ReVerse is also looking to expand into other sports, with basketball being a major possibility. Behind-the-Scenes/Notes: # The ReVerse was, like it's predecessor, created to give some sense of connection between my existing promotions. It's useful to have from a narrative point of view as an in-universe explanation for certain in-game limitations, the unusually high level of co-operation between the promotions and, as more promotions are actually created on the WWE 2K series going forward, a plot-hole cover for why entrances, ring-gear, themes and move-names are the same despite the less "indy" status of some of the places they might end up. # In truth, the name comes from my 2K Forums username... which comes from the move. So, in a roundabout sort of way, this point is true, but simplified. # This is something I've been thinking about and working on for a long time, due to a desire to make my universe unique and distinct. # The main form for this was decided after contributing to this thread on the 2K Forums, which is definitely worth a read, in my opinion. # These years are in direct contradiction to those stated on the RLSverse page. However, as that has now been replaced by this, the narrative shifts given here are to be considered canon. Everything else, UNION Wrestling stuff included, is now canon only as long as it doesn't contradict information on the new pages. Category:Governing Bodies